magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 12
Chapter 12------------ ' ' Gandalf, Marko and Master Chief all stood in disbelief at Death. “You can’t be death, death isn’t a person” Gandalf spoke “Your right death is a force I’m just the grim reaper, I don’t decide who dies but I know when someone is dead or dying or I can kill someone in a click of my fingers” Death explained “Ok then and you can teleport so could you save our friends” Master Chief asked “I could, but why should I” Death grunted “Because we all need to stick together in this time of war all non-disney’s” Gandalf roared “Before the mouse took power it was chaos no one could decide what was right or wrong, fights happened all the time, rape, theft, arson they all were committed by multiple people and I experienced all the pain all the suffering “ “Ok boo-hoo to you” Master Chief mocked “You shouldn’t test me I am one of the most powerful beings in all the fiction world” “Look we beg of you just to save our friends” Gandalf begged “I’ll give you a choice I can resurrect your dead friend there or I can bring back your friends, what will it be” Gandalf and Chief looked each other noding “Resurrect” Gandalf said as master chief said“Bring back” to two looked at eachother “Looks like the two of you are in disagreement I’ll let him be the deciding vote” Death said pointing at Marko “He’s not one of us” Gandalf said “You know I really liked the Squirrel and Jack so i think I’ll agree with Robot man on this one” Marko Laughed “Ok then” Death said before vanishing into thin air. the three looked at each other as Death reappeared with Wilson, Jack, Squidwert, Phil and Sandy Wilson in Sandy’s hands looked in horror over the sight of Chuck dead “Chuck” Sandy screamed as she leant down to the man’s body “he was My best friend” Wilson cried “This is very sad and all but I need to be going now” Death said “Wait who do you work for, what’s your goal” Master Chief asked “I’m apart of the League Of Powerful Fiction, I have no goal now if that’s all I shall be leaving now” Death spoke before vanishing once again. ' ' Back at sleeping Beauty’s castle. The Five council still sat around the table, Merlin was reading up on the next ingredient, A injured and sobbing Prince Philip lay on the floor and Sir Bart and Jack Sparrow stood waiting for orders. Mickey stood up “What’s next” Mickey asked “Well sir could I speak to you in private” Merlin replied Mickey walked outside with Merlin “What is it” Mickey questioned “I need the eyeball of a High ranking, Loyal male, I suggest Sir Bart” Merlin Suggested “Loyal yes but High ranking, hell even Sparrow Outranks him” “How about a High Five member both Loyal and High Ranking, I suggest Pete” “It would be Pete but he ain’t loyal he’s betrayed me quite a lot… wait I know who” Mickey and Merlin walked back in the room “Sorry people but the spell ain’t going to work out you all may leave and Sparrow leave too but Pooh I need to speak to you about the slave arrangements” Mickey explained Alice, Pete, Oswald and Jack left the room Jack dragging Philip along. “So what’s these new arrangements” Pooh asked Mickey swung an arm over Pooh’s shoulders “I’m sorry my friend” Mickey said as he stabbed a spoon into Pooh’s eye sending him screaming in pain falling to his knees Merlin and Bart looked in Horror as they watched mickey gorge Pooh’s eye with the spoon leaving it hanging by it’s socket “Why Mickey?” Pooh asked “This is for Walt Pooh, for our master… sir Bart remove his eye” Sir Bart walked over with terror in his eyes and he took out a small blade he pointed it towards Pooh and closing his eyes he remove his eye from it’s socket it bounced on the floor. Pooh held in face in utter pain as he cried in pain. Mickey picked up the eye ball and placed it in the cauldron making it sizzle again “Sir Bart but Pooh out of his misery please” Mickey ordered “But sir he’s High Council could both be punished for his” “Shut up, I know, we’ll make up an excuse say he went to visit his friends, three months later we say he was killed by non-disney’s” Sir Bart looked at Mickey in disgrace as he walked over to an injured Pooh “Please don’t” Pooh begged Sir Bart felt a tear drop run down his face he drew his sword and closed his eyes again as he stabbed his sword into Pooh’s heart. ' ' Tyreese woke up in a similar fashion to Emmett. He opened his eyes to see Gareth smiling back at him. “Gareth what the fuck are you doing man fictionals got to stick together in this time man” he said “It’s true we should but I eat people and Ken he has to eat people” Gareth explained Tyreese wriggled his toes to look down to see his legs tied “Let me go man and me and you can stick together” Tyreese asked “You're no good with arm though” Gareth laughed Tyreese looked at him funny he turned to his left to see his arm in tact and then to his right his heart fell in the sight of a stump he looked towards the fire to see his arm placed onto it “I shot you in the arm when you came running at me and you passed out so I was kind to remove the arm” Gareth laughed ' ' Meanwhile 47 laid unconscious on the counter, Mindy sat on the chair next to him., Skyler asleep on the floor. Hellboy walked in “He going to be ok” He asked “Yeah give him some rest for a couple of days and he’ll be fine, he’s strong” “Alright hopefully, if he’s well enough I’d like to get him to tell us where this went down draw a map or something and I want to try and find Tyreese and Hopefully kill these sick bastards” “Yeah sure” Mindy responded “Well I’m going to sleep” Hellboy noted before he began to go to sleep in the storage closet Mindy stayed on guard for the night it was close to morning when she heard the sound of a man shouting in the distance she went outside of the Gas station as the voice got louder she looked down the road to see the blurry image of a man with only one arm he walked closer and closer when it was revealed to be Tyreese waving at her “Tyreese what happened she asked” “It’s a trap” Tyreese screamed a baseball swung behind her knocking her to the floor “Jackpot” Ken Kaneki expressed as he looked down at the unconscious girl